


Mystical

by jeronnicaa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeronnicaa/pseuds/jeronnicaa
Summary: After the Gryphons and Gargoyles case, Riverdale's teenagers had been through hell and survived. Suddenly people from Riverdale started to disappear. What happens when someone from the town was turned into a vampire? Will the teenagers survive this time?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Things were getting back to normal. Chic was arrested by the cops, Hal was dead and Penelope again got away. Betty was still shocked by her father's death. Even though she hated him for killing people and threatening her, he was her father. Senior year was starting and everyone hoped that this year they would get to spend some time with their friends and family and actually act like teenagers. But the mystery was already in town, waiting to ruin the lives.

At Pop's

Betty: I hope that we don't have to deal with murders, suicides and drugs anymore! I just want to have a normal senior year.

Jughead: What are you saying Betts? This is Riverdale, anything can happen at any time.

Archie: Sorry Jug, but don't you think that we all want to be normal?

Veronica: Oh Archiekins! Nothing's normal in this world, we have to deal with whatever comes in our way and leave the past behind.

Betty: This is our last year of school guys! I'm gonna miss going to school with you! In few months, we all will be off to different colleges.

Veronica: Awww B!! Don't be sad.

Archie: I'm going to miss everyone, especially you guys.

Jughead: I'm gonna miss you Betts!!

Betty: I'm gonna miss you Jug! And Hotdog!

Veronica: Since when did Jughead get so sappy and emotional?

Jughead: Since you came in town.

Veronica: Very funny.

Archie: I want to say something. More like make a pact.

Jughead: Way to end an amazing meal!

Betty: Go ahead Archie.

Archie: Let's enjoy the last year of our school and not get involved in any drugs or murders.

Veronica: To senior year!

Betty, Archie and Jughead: To senior year!

Next morning

Betty: Oh my! Jughead look at this.

Riverdale News

Moose Mason had been missing for 2 days. The Mason's had reported a missing person case immediately. Yesterday, near the Sweetwater River, Toni Topaz found a body. The body has been taken for a DNA test. The body was decapitated and many other parts of the body were missing. We believe this was an animal attack. Riverdale citizens please stay safe. Stay tuned for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Mystical**

**_Riverdale News_ **

_**Moose Mason had been missing for 2 days. The Mason's had reported a missing person case immediately. Yesterday, near the Sweetwater River, Toni Topaz found a body. The body has been taken for a DNA test. The body was decapitated and many other parts of the body were missing. We believe this was an animal attack. Riverdale citizens please stay safe. Stay tuned for more.** _

Betty: You don't think it's Moose, right Jug?

Jughead: I don't know Betty. But a human cannot do this. Do you want to find out who did it?

Betty: Yes. Let's go!

**At Sweetwater River**

Betty and Jughead were searching from where the coroners took the body.

Jughead: Betty look! I think this was the place.

Betty: But there's nothing here, except the blood and foul smell.

Jughead: I'm sure we'll find something Betts.

They tried to find something like a watch or a picture or keys.

Betty: Jug I found something.

Betty found a phone, screen cracked open but still functioning. Betty switched on the phone but it was locked.

Betty: I knew it! Ugh.

Jughead: Do you have a storage plastic bag?

Betty: Yes why?

Jughead: We'll carry the phone in the bag and take it home. Can you check if there's a fingerprint lock?

Betty: Yep there is.

Jughead nodded. They put the phone in the bag and went home.

**At home**

Jughead: Betty bring scotch tape.

Betty gets the scotch tape. Jughead took a piece of the tape and stuck it on the home button. He pressed the home button and voilà! Thephone opened. Betty mentally facepalmed herself and said,

Betty: Why did I not think of this?

But to their shock, the phone was fully erased.

Jughead: How is this possible?

Betty: Someone's trying to erase all the evidences.

Jughead: Oh wait! We can go to Dr. Curdle Jr! He'll help us figure out.

Betty: You're right. I'll take the body's picture with me.

**At Dr. Curdle Jr's**

Jughead: Dr. Curdle Jr. we need your help. We need you to find out who's body this is.

Jughead shows him the picture.

Dr. Curdle: I'm sorry but I don't have that body. They have taken it somewhere else.

Betty: Who took it?

Dr. Curdle: I can't say the name.

Jughead: Who took it?

Betty: Jughead I think he is protecting someone. Who took it?

Dr. Curdle: I told you I can't say his name or else he'll kill me.

Betty: Ok now enough! Now I'm asking this for the last time, who took the body?

Dr. Curdle: The Salvatore brothers.

Jughead: Wait who-?

Betty: Where did they take it?

Dr. Curdle: I can't tell you.

Jughead: Where did they take the body Dr. Curdle?

And Dr. Curdle collapsed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao ik the story so far is very childish. But I promise I’ll improve my writing, and write better chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m new to AO3 and I really don’t know how it works. I’m new to writing fan fiction or writing in general, so it would help me a lot if you could help me improve. I’ll try my best to update the chapters soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
